


With This Ring

by CitybytheBayside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitybytheBayside/pseuds/CitybytheBayside
Summary: Eren and Mikasa make official their commitment to one another. Sequel to Belated.





	With This Ring

“They’re really packing in now.” Armin notes as he watched people enter the church from one of the private rooms. He turned away to look at Eren, who was nervously playing at his suit’s sleeves. Armin grinned. Eren looked up at him.

“Don’t taunt.”

Armin mockingly played dumb. “Taunt about what? Only the biggest day of your life?”

“I may have teased you about your nervousness when marrying Krista but it’s not a two way street.”

Armin sighed. “Look, there’s really no need to be nervous. Think about who you’re marrying.”

“I know who I’m marrying, I’m still terrified.”

Armin nodded. “I get that. When it’s your best friend you’re marrying, there’s just something...scary. I was scared. Of course since you teased me over it. Scared of letting her down.”

“Exactly!” Eren exclaimed. “I am petrified of letting her down. I keep finding myself questioning myself. Like, I proposed to her in the aftermath of forgetting her birthday. We weren’t even dating. You think we should’ve had time-“

“Eren, this is nerves. Remember when you told me you and Mikasa were engaged? You yourself kept saying you two never needed to date. She’s your best friend, man. You know each other inside and out.”

Eren nodded slightly, taking in Armin’s words. “What calmed you down?”

Armin thought to himself. “When I turned to look down the aisle and saw Krista walking towards me. Well, as much as I could because I wanted to wait until she was standing across from me to look at her. The moment I saw her smile I was at ease, and I knew everything was going to be okay. One year later, it still is.”

Eren smiled. “You’re right. I can’t wait to see her again. Considering the bridesmaids dragged her away two days ago so we wouldn’t see each other until now.”

“There you go. You’re just excited to see her again.”

Eren rose to go to the window, watching people enter.

“Wait, is that my mom with Principal Erwin?”

“Yeah.” Armin said, not looking. Eren looked towards him.

“You seem like you’re already aware.”

Armin looked up at him. “Eren they’ve been dating for a couple months.”

Eren was about to say something when the door opened and Reiner, Bertolt and Connie entered, his groomsmen.

“Hey, we should get to the alter. Annie said they nearly ready.”

“Right.” Armin said, standing up. “Eren, nows not the time.”

Eren nodded, following them out.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want no fancy hairstyling, Mikasa?” Petra asked her as the swarm of females were getting the bride ready.

Mikasa shook her head. “I like my hair the way it is.”

“Come now Petra. You know Mikasa. She doesn’t even need that.” Krista said, helping Sasha and Annie with the dress. Petra nodded.

“You’re right.”

She began brushing Mikasa’s short raven hair.

Petra grimaced slightly. “You seriously going to wear that red scarf-“

“Yes.” everyone aside from Mikasa said before she could answer herself.

“Trust us Petra, that’s a very pointless question.” Sasha said.

Petra smiled with amusement as she continued with fitting the dress. Mikasa get her gaze forward, hand instinctively moving towards the precious red fabric she’s had for so long.

“So does this bring back any fond memories from any of your guy’s weddings?” Annie asked from her seat on the small sofa towards the married women in the room.

“It was cute to see Armin outside my window move quickly past in fear of seeing me.” Krista said with a smile. “He kept his gaze away right up until the ceremony.”

“I remember leaving my something borrowed at home.” Sasha added. “Dad went home to get it and was nearly late for the ceremony. I couldn’t imagine not having my parents at my wedding.”

As she said this, Petra noticed Mikasa look down to the ground. She shot a glare to Sasha. Krista had also noticed and whapped her on the arm.

“Sasha.” she hissed. Sasha’s eyes shot wide.

“Oh, oh Mikasa I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-“

Mikasa looked back up with a half hearted smile. “It’s okay. Really. Could, could I have the room to myself? Just for a few minutes.”

The women nodded and exited. Annie shut the door behind them.

“I’m such a dope.” Sasha moaned. “Really, just a giant idiot.”

“No, it’s my fault.” Annie said. “I shouldn’t have brought up the topic of wedding memories.”

“I hope she’s alright.” Krista said. “Maybe someone should get the brother of the bride.”

“I will.” Petra offered. “He’s probably outside.”

Petra walked off to search for her husband, while Krista, Sasha and Annie waited outside the room.

* * *

 

“Jeez, Hitch, not so tight.” Jean whispered as he stood in the church aisle while his fiancée tied his sloppily done tie for him.

“I’m amazed you can even tie your own shoes Kirschtein.” She said.

“Thanks. Dreyse.” he replied. Hitch grinned at him. Eren and his groomsmen came down the aisle.

“Looking good, Eren.” Hitch complimented. “There you go Jean.”

“Thank you. Hey Eren.”

“Jean.”

“You nervous?”

Eren breathed in then out. “That obvious huh?”

“Well you aren’t exactly looking fully confident.”

“It’s nothing to do with lack of confidence in my relationship-“

“That’s not what I meant. I just mean in the way of not looking like a goof in front of everyone.”

“Yeah. That’s it.” Eren conceded.

“Just go with the flow. Mikasa will be up there with you, and if I think I know the pair of you well enough you both bring out each other’s strength.”

“Thanks Jean.”

“No problem.”

Eren looked over to Hitch who had made her way over to talk to Marco and his wife Ilse.

“You guys ever figure out when you’re gonna get married?”

“We’ve talked about it. It’s gonna be a little after she feels she’s slim enough again to wear a wedding dress.”

“Slim again? What- wait. Is Hitch...?”

Jean nodded. “She is pregnant. About three months.”

“Congratulations man.” Eren said, patting Jean on the shoulder.

“Thanks. It’s going to be quite a change. But, gonna be a very welcome one.”

Eren saw his mother and Erwin Smith sitting in a pew.

“Congratulations again, Jean. I’ll talk to you after.”

“Alright. Good luck.” he called as Eren headed towards Carla.

“Hey mom, can I talk to you a second?” he asked, taking her arm in his hand,

“Yeah, sure. Be back in a second, Erwin.”

Erwin nodded as Carla was led away by her son to a quiet corner in the church.

“What’s up Eren?”

“Well first why are you sitting so far back? I want you in the front.”

“We were just sitting there for a second. We didn’t want to eavesdrop on anyone’s conversations up there.”

“Okay. Second, when did you start dating my old school principal?”

“I thought I told you.” Carla responded.

“Must’ve slipped past me.”

“Do you have an issue with that?” Carla asked, concerned about Eren’s inquiries.

He shook his head. “No, it’s just...you know..”

Her lips formed a solemn line. “You’re concerned about whether or not I’m looking for another Grisha.”

“Well, not to that extent, but..kinda.”

Carla nodded in understanding. “Eren, no man can ever truly replace your father. I’m not looking for another husband. But I didn’t expect to be widowed this early. I’m 41, my son is grown up and getting married today. I’m just wanting a companion, someone to talk to when you aren’t able to.”

“I get it mom. I do. If he makes you happy, then I’m happy for you. And really if it was anyone it should be him. He’s a cool guy when not giving me detention.”

“And who’s fault was that?”

Eren laughed. He hugged his mother.

“I should get back to the alter.”

“Okay Eren. If you’re feeling worried, don’t be. You’re doing the absolute right thing. I feel safe saying this now, but the first time you brought Mikasa over in the fourth grade to do homework and play together, I knew she was the one I wanted my son to marry. You’re both going to be in the best hands with each other.”

“Thanks mom.”

Carla gave a last smile before leaving him to himself.

* * *

 

Mikasa was seated on the small sofa bed, the scarf pulled over her mouth. She heard a knock on her door. It opened as she looked over.

“Kasa.” Levi greeted. Mikasa nodded to him. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her.

“You’re sad. That’s an odd emotion to have on one’s wedding day.”

Mikasa moved the scarf to speak clearly. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Petra told me Sasha was being unfiltered.”

“She didn’t mean to.”

“I know.”

He sat down next to her. She sighed.

“I wish they were here.”

Levi nodded. “I wish that too. I wish they were at my wedding. But, what helped me through that was knowing that...out in the audience..in the pews were close friends who served as my family. They may not be a blood relation but it still counts for something.”

This brought a smile to her face. Piano music began to play, and Levi stood.

“It’s time. You ready?”

Mikasa stood up, fixing her scarf. Levi handed her a flower bouquet.

She scoffed a laugh. “Not gonna tell me something like “Last chance” or anything?”

He shook his head. “Jaeger can be dim, and forgetful, but he does the two things that matter: cares about you and makes you happy. I’d be foolish to think there’s anyone else who succeeds as well as he does at that.”

He went over and looped his arm through hers.

“But I guess it wouldn’t hurt to confirm if this-“

“It is.” Mikasa answered. “It really is.”

“Then let’s go.”

* * *

 

Eren wrung his hands together as the pianist continued playing. The procession continuing with the bridesmaid and groomsmen making their way down. Armin, the best man, with Krista, the maid of honour, made their way down the aisle. They went to their respective sides, smiling at one another. Here Comes The Bride began to play, and that anxiety rippled through Eren once more.

“Remember, it’s Mikasa.” Armin whispered.

Eren looked and nodded at Armin. His gaze froze as his eyes saw her, entering the room.

Oh. Wow.

Levi guided Mikasa down the aisle. The dress she went with was incredible, a very simple white with no wacky poofiness to it. That red scarf naturally wrapped around her neck.

Armin was right. Because the closer she got, the more at ease he felt, and by the time she and Levi came to a stop, the nerves was fully calm.

Levi removed his arm from hers. A soft smile towards her. He turned to Eren, a stern look on his face.

“Jaeger I swear to god-“ he whispered.

“I know, Levi.”

Levi nodded lightly before stepping back, taking a seat in the front pew on Mikasa’s side. Eren faced her, lifting the veil and seeing her smile now clearly.

“Hi.” he mouthed.

“Hi.” she mouthed back.

He took her hands into his, their smiles not waning in the slightest. The minister may have been speaking but Eren couldn’t help but feel tuned out.

“Mikasa Ackerman, repeat after me.” The minister said. Mikasa nodded.

“I vow..”

“ _I vow_..”

“To love and cherish you from this day forward..”

“ _To love and cherish you from this day forward_..”

“To look to you for counsel and advice in my times of need..”

“ _To look to you for counsel and advice in my times of need_..”

“And commit to you my unwavering devotion to the end of my days.”

“ _And commit to you my unwavering devotion to the end of my days_.”

Eren squeezed her hands lightly, wanting to communicate she did a good job. The minister had Eren repeat the vows.

“Now, I understand you both written your own vows as well.”

Eren reaches into his jacket pocket, producing a piece of paper.

“I’ve come to realize that today has been a day that all our friends and family were waiting for since we first became friends 16 years ago. In those 16 years there was never not a day where I wasn’t looking forward to spending the day with my best friend Mikasa. I remember the day we graduated high school, and I heard you might be moving away to attend college. I was so scared of the idea that you weren’t going to be around anymore. My worries were quashed pretty quickly, but it made me realize how much you mean to me. And yet, it wasn’t until last year before I gained the courage to make what I felt for you known. The only regret that I have is that I didn’t tell you sooner. I love you, more than anything on this earth. And to call you my wife is the greatest honour I can imagine having. I have many flaws, but yet you look past it all. That not makes me want to make myself the best possible me for you, because you deserve the best of everything. Thank you, Mikasa. Thank you.”

Mikasa blinked away her tears as she produced her own note. She looked it over but discarded it.

“I don’t think what I had written down can sum up how important you are to me. Eren. For 23 years we lived on the same street, and we’re in the same grade. I was painfully shy, and didn’t have many friends. When we went on that field trip I didn’t think what would happen that day would happen. But it did, and you dove into the water right after me and rescued me. You didn’t just become my friend that day, you became my hero, and all I ever wanted after that is to have you in my life, be it my friend or my partner. I’m just glad to have it be the latter. I want to be there on your best days and your worst days, to share my life with you for as long as I’m able to. I love you, Eren Jaeger. I always have, and I always will.”

Not the crying type, Eren struggled to not shed tears as she concluded her vows. He again squeezed her hands, this time she squeezed back. Before Eren knew it Armin had tapped him on the shoulder, wedding ring in his palm. Eren took it, sliding the ring onto her finger.

”With this ring, I thee wed.”

Krista stepped up and presented Mikasa the ring he needed to give Eren. She slid it on his finger, placing her hand over his afterwards.

”With this ring, I thee wed.”

The minister smiled. “With the bestowment of rings made, and with the power invested in me, I now declare Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman man and wife. Eren, you may now kiss the bride.”

Eren had been waiting for him to say that, and instantly captured Mikasa’s lips with his as the church erupted in applause.

The newlyweds parted, green eyes staring into grey orbs.

“Mrs. Jaeger.” Eren said with a grin. Mikasa giggled happily as she kissed him again. Eren quickly linked his arm with hers as they began heading down the aisle and outside the church, the audience following.

They made their way down the stairs, with people who made it outside before them throwing white rice into the air. Mikasa stopped and threw her bouquet into the air. It landed in the hands of Annie. While everyone around her teased and congratulated, she blushed, looking around and spotting Bertolt, who also blushed, but giving her a small smile. She returned it, looking away a second after.

Eren and Mikasa waved to the crowd before climbing into the back of the waiting limo to drive them to their reception venue. Eren closed the door behind them, and the limo drove off with the audience waving them off. Mikasa latched herself onto Eren in a hug, smiling.

“I loved what you said.” She said.

“Doesn’t hold a torch to yours. I’ll always love you too Mika.” Eren replied.

With that, husband kissed wife.


End file.
